La Dernière Heure d'Un Condamné
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. Slash. Lemon. Ce passage aurait pu se situer sur la planète Nameck, juste avant le combat entre Goku et Freezer, où Végéta se fait tuer par celui-ci. D'ailleurs on sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé, le manga ne le dit pas... bonne lecture !


Auteur: **Litany Riddle**

Titre: La Dernière Heure d'Un Condamné

Rating: M

Catégorie: OS, PWP, slash.

Disclaimer: Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.

Bêtalectrice: **Ishtar**

* * *

><p><strong>La Dernière Heure d'Un Condamné<strong>

Végéta avait placé Goku dans la cuve médicale.

-Il ne va pas se noyer là-dedans ? Demanda Krillin en collant son nez au hublot.

-Bien sûr que non, maugréa Végéta en indiquant le tube respirateur. Suivez-moi, je vais vous donner de nouveaux vêtements, dit-il d'une voix neutre en quittant la pièce sans vérifier si les deux petits terriens le suivaient ou non.

Krillin râla une fois de plus contre les épaulettes de sa tenue de combat et insista pour avoir le même modèle que Végéta. Comment ce terrien pouvait se soucier de ce genre de détail alors qu'ils auraient à affronter dans peut-être moins d'une heure le plus redoutable monstre de la galaxie ? Heureusement que le fils de Goku, un demi-saïyen, lui, avait l'esprit plus ouvert et montrait un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

-Regarde, ils ne nous gênent pas dans nos mouvements, fit Gohan en levant le bras pour exemplariser.

-La matière est élastique, conçue pour absorber les chocs et se plier aux mouvements.

-Et vous vous battiez avec ça ? Demanda Krillin en sautillant dans sa nouvelle tenue pour en éprouver la légèreté. C'est pas juste !

Quel râleur celui-là, pensa une fois de plus Végéta. Il observa Gohan qui riait, lui...

-Je vais voir le Grand Chef, déclara Krillin.

Effectivement ils devaient impérativement s'occuper des boules de cristal avant toute chose, maintenant que Goku n'était plus en danger de mort. Le petit chauve insista pour que Gohan reste près du vaisseau et des boules de cristal, le voyage pouvant être extrêmement dangereux pour eux s'ils tombaient sur Freezer.

-Bon, je vais aller faire une sieste, je n'ai pas assez dormi ces derniers temps, dit Végéta à Gohan quand Krillin se fut envolé. Réveille-moi quand vous aurez le mot de passe pour les boules de cristal, le somma-t-il en lançant à l'enfant un de ses regards les plus menaçants puis le laissant dehors, seul, à regarder le ciel dans l'espoir que son ami revienne vite.

Mais Végéta avait autre chose en tête que de dormir, même si son corps, lui, réclamait sa dose de sommeil de plus en plus fortement au cours de ces derniers jours... Il alla jusqu'à la salle de soins et se rapprocha de la cuve de Kakarott. Celui-ci dormait, engourdi par les médicaments qui coulaient dans son sang. Il le jaugea du regard, puis se rapprocha encore et posa son front contre la paroi, regardant cette fois ses propres pieds, n'osant plus rien faire. Sa bouche se tordit dans une expression qui rappelait la souffrance, ses sourcils se plissèrent, il essayait de réfléchir, mais ça ne dépendait plus tellement d'une quelconque sorte de réflexion basée sur la raison, maintenant... ça lui arrivait si rarement d'être perdu ainsi dans ses pensées, et deux fois à cause de cet olibrius ! Leur affrontement sur Terre l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds et il avait perdu toute contenance, jusqu'à perdre le combat lamentablement, et ici, maintenant, sur cette fichue planète où ils n'avaient pas énormément de chance de s'en tirer vivants tous les deux... Il perdait pied aussi...

Pas très sûr de lui, il activa néanmoins le vidage de la cuve et Goku commença doucement à ouvrir les yeux. Dès que l'eau eut baissée jusqu'à ses pieds et que la porte se fut ouverte, il voulut faire un pas à l'extérieur, mais la douleur le prit d'un coup et il s'effondra. Végéta le réceptionna dans ses bras au dernier moment et rougit un peu, heureux que l'autre homme ne puisse pas voir son visage. Maintenant il ne voulait plus faire marche arrière.

-ça n'a pas fonctionné ? Gémit Goku, horrifié par l'idée de ne pas pouvoir affronter Freezer et sauver ses amis et son fils.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça : tu n'es resté que dix minutes, ce n'est pas suffisant. J'ai activé ta sortie trop tôt, mais tu devrais tout de même aller mieux.

Le guerrier de l'espace aida Goku à se remettre sur pieds, celui-ci se tâta un peu, grimaça, mais vit bien que la technologie avait fait son effet : la plaie au niveau de son coeur était bien refermée même si elle restait très douloureuse. La machine s'était concentrée sur le plus urgent apparemment, car il avait mal un peu partout, mais elle avait réparé son coeur...

Végéta réfléchit une seconde, puis sans l'avertir chargea le malade sur son épaule comme un vulgaire paquet et partit en courant dans les couloirs, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Goku eut d'abord le souffle coupé par la douleur, puis paniqua légèrement :

-Je ne suis pas encore guéri, tu dois me remettre dans l'appareil ! Repose-moi ! menaça-t-il en voyant que son ennemi et allié d'un jour continuait à courir sans paraître l'avoir entendu.

Il prépara le peu d'énergie qu'il pouvait accumuler dans son état, comptant vaguement la lui lancer dans le dos pour le stopper, mais il avait besoin de lui pour guérir, et ça... c'était primordial.

-Ne gaspille pas ton Ki inutilement, lui fit remarquer Végéta en vérifiant rapidement l'état d'une pièce.

Il repartit aussitôt, le plus vite possible sans se soucier des heurts qu'il faisait endurer à l'autre homme

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Demanda Goku en serrant les dents de douleur. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Oh, rien de mal, rassure-toi. Ah ! Voilà ! S'exclama-t-il en entrant dans une pièce.

Visiblement c'était un dortoir. Il déposa Goku sur le bas d'un lit superposé, sans le jeter mais sans prendre de précaution particulière non plus.

-Pas fichu de mettre des dortoirs à côté des salles de soin... maugréa Végéta entre ses dents. Il alla fermer la porte, Goku l'observait sans comprendre, puis le saïyen revient vers lui. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille, monta ses genoux sur le bord du lit et le fixa dans les yeux sans bouger, le visage d'une neutralité quasi irréelle. On voyait pourtant dans ses yeux qu'il semblait encore chercher quelque chose et le terrien d'adoption se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche là ? Végéta ...?

Dans son état il était totalement à sa merci, l'autre combattant pouvait très bien en finir avec lui en quelques secondes, mais il avait besoin de lui, il l'avait déclaré lui-même et c'est pour ça qu'il était encore en vie. Mais pour le moment, c'était plutôt son attitude incompréhensible qui lui faisait remonter les entrailles vers la gorge. Végéta cligna enfin des yeux et répondit avec son petit sourire narquois :

-Tu vas comprendre.

Il passa une jambe de l'autre côté du terrien, et comme il était bien plus petit que lui remonta sur le lit. Une fois à la bonne hauteur, il se pencha tout naturellement et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Goku se laissa surprendre aussi facilement qu'un poisson qu'on sort de l'eau, et sentit une langue chaude s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Il voulu tourner la tête pour y échapper mais une poigne de fer l'en empêcha, et il gémit à la fois de douleur et d'un peu de désir. Le baiser était brutal, viril mais quémandait quelque chose. Il finit par y répondre par automatisme et aussi par envie... Les médicaments qui engourdissaient encore un peu son esprit y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose, se dit-il avant de lever sa main droite, la seule en bon état, et de poser ses doigts sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis, puis d'empoigner la base de ses cheveux et de le rapprocher encore plus de lui, pour en avoir plus, quitte à manquer de souffle... Et il manquèrent de souffle.

Il se regardèrent encore dans les yeux, haletants, cherchant à emmagasiner de l'air, bouche contre bouche, tout prêts à reprendre... Goku ne comprenait plus grand chose, mais il brûlait et ce n'était pas de la fièvre. Un désir avait été réveillé en lui, et ce fut lui qui attira de nouveau Végéta par les cheveux pour coller encore leurs lèvres ensemble, entrechoquer leurs dents, faire couler leur salive dans la gorge l'un de l'autre et aux commissures de leurs lèvres, faire danser leurs langues l'une contre l'autre au lieu de les faire combattre, même si le ballet était sommaire, presque bestial. Goku savait ce qu'était un baiser, mais dans celui-là manquait toute la tendresse qu'il avait toujours connue, c'était uniquement une invitation au sexe et au plaisir et bien que ça ne lui déplaisait pas, il était totalement dérouté. Et grisé. Désespérément, tellement que quand Végéta rompit à nouveau l'échange et se redressa, il chercha à l'accompagner en se relevant et retomba aussitôt sur le dos, foudroyé par une forte douleur à la poitrine.

-N'oublie pas que tu es convalescent, j'ai besoin de toi alors reste tranquille ! Ordonna le prince d'une voix froide qui contrastait avec son attitude physique des dernières secondes.

-Végéta... murmura Goku, très essoufflé par la douleur et leurs baisers. Je ne comprends toujours pas... fit-il d'une toute petite voix en le regardant d'un air complètement perdu.

Pour le coup ce fut Végéta qui fut surpris. Comme si ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'était pas assez clair ! Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et s'emporta :

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas bien compris, nous nous apprêtons à avoir des putains de rapports sexuels, pour faire plus simple, on va baiser ! Tu as le cerveau qui a morflé pendant le combat ou quoi ?

Goku eut un temps d'arrêt. Là, il ne comprenait vraiment, vraiment plus...

-Mais... T'es pas une femme ! S'exclama-t-il, profondément choqué par l'idée.

Cela faisait des années qu'il avait quitté sa jungle solitaire et rencontré des filles, il n'avait plus besoin comme au début de faire "pan-pan" pour deviner le sexe d'une personne, il était même devenu très doué pour ça, et rien, rien de Végéta, et surtout pas ses tenues de combat ultra moulantes ne cachait qu'il était bien un homme. Un vrai de vrai, selon lui, pas besoin de vérifier... et pourtant un vieux réflexe le poussa à poser sa main plutôt franchement sur le sexe de son vis-à-vis. Il eut l'extrême honneur de voir Végéta piquer un fard car il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il le fixa simplement d'un air pincé, se demandant quand il allait retirer sa main bien qu'elle soit enveloppante et chaude, et d'un contact pas du tout désagréable. Goku se rendit compte que Végéta était déjà dur, effectivement comme avant un rapport sexuel dont il avait parlé au préalable. Il se rendit alors compte que lui-même était dans un état d'excitation avoisinant, et eut une sorte de black-out. Déconnecté de la réalité, il était incapable d'assembler deux idées entre elles et on lui aurait demandé son nom qu'il n'aurait pas su ce qu'était un nom. Le prince des saïyens posa la main sur son poignet et l'éloigna de son sexe. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à la réaction de l'autre homme qui avait le regard plus vide qu'un mort et comme le temps ne jouait pas vraiment en sa faveur, il choisit une méthode radicale : il lui colla deux baffes.

-QUOI ? Hurla Goku, faisant sursauter Végéta. Heu... enfin je veux dire... c'est pas vraiment possible, hein ? Continua-t-il sur sa première lancée. Tu es un homme, je suis un homme, comment... comment on pourrait faire ça ? Et pourquoi ?

-Tous les Terriens sont aussi cons, ou c'est juste toi ? demanda le prince, écoeuré de tant de stupidité et de la pureté qu'il devinait aisément derrière ces questions innocentes.

Il se leva du lit, tournant le dos à Son Goku et enleva ses bottes à vitesse éclair, puis son armure, le haut de sa tenue, et enfin le bas. L'autre homme le regarda évoluer dans la pièce avec la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment possible, que des hommes puissent faire l'amour entre eux, mais à ce moment précis il comprenait très bien qu'on puisse en avoir envie...

La peau de Végéta était légèrement plus foncée que la sienne, elle avait l'air douce et satinée, et les nombreuses cicatrices qui la mâtinaient donnaient encore plus envie de le toucher pour découvrir les légères irrégularités de texture du bout des doigts, découvrir... Une chaleur encore plus forte l'irradia, il avait hâte que le saïyen revienne sur le lit, oh oui, comme il avait hâte tout à coup ! Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas un instant, il en oubliait de cligner des paupières et une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il y prête attention. Pour le moment, le prince lui tournait le dos, affairé à fouiller une sorte d'armoire à pharmacie en bougonnant et Goku ne réalisait même pas à quel point il le lorgnait sous toutes les coutures sans vergogne. Un corps tonique aux lignes élégantes malgré les muscles saillants qui roulaient sous sa peau fine... Un régal pour les yeux... son regard s'attardait le plus longtemps sur ses fesses fermes et musclées au rebondi avenant comme le plus exquis des gâteaux à la crème, le meilleur plat en sauce de Chichi ou les plus savoureuses sucreries qu'il ait jamais mangées. Alors que Végéta s'escrimait à déchiffrer les excipients des notices de différentes pommades qu'il avait trouvées, il sentait diablement bien ce regard brûlant de désir dans son dos, et avait du mal à lire et à réfléchir, beaucoup de mal... Finalement il se décida pour un tube qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant mais qui ne comportait que des ingrédient inoffensifs qu'il connaissait, à défaut de savoir s'ils étaient très efficaces pour l'utilisation qu'il voulait en faire... Mais la texture avait l'air bonne... maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à calmer sa respiration et enlever ce sale sourire d'anticipation de son visage, Kakarott en verrait bien assez dans les minutes qui allaient suivre... A cette pensée il eut soudain horriblement chaud au visage et à la tête, au point de vaciller légèrement et il dut reprendre son souffle pour se calmer, la main posée sur le mur. Ce n'était pas le moment, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps...

-Est-ce que ça va ? parvint à articuler Goku d'une voix rauque. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu sur Terre, il sentait un manque de confiance chez l'autre saïyen, même depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, et il en était confus, comme s'il savait que c'était de sa faute, sans savoir comment réagir, sans savoir d'où cela venait réellement... mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours connu Végéta inébranlable et là... Il semblait écrasé par le poids de quelque chose, c'était insolite et un peu perturbant, surtout avec les intentions qu'il avait énoncées...

-Je n'ai pas assez dormi ces derniers temps, répondit Végéta d'un ton neutre en retournant s'asseoir sur le lit avec sa trouvaille.

Goku savait qu'il aurait du lui dire de le remettre dans la machine à soigner et de profiter du lit pour faire une sieste plutôt que ce qu'il voulait y faire avec lui... mais le problème était que même s'il n'avait qu'une très vague idée de la suite des évènements, il voulait le faire aussi.

Végéta lui regrimpa dessus très vite, s'installant sur ses hanches. Leurs sexes éveillés se frôlèrent mais Goku gémit à la fois de plaisir et de douleur.

-Hey, je suis encore blessé, tu veux m'écraser ? Questionna-t-il encore gêné malgré tout, le rouge aux joues et haletant, visiblement pas très préoccupé par le fait d'être mal en point.

-T'inquiète, je suis un vrai poids plume, répliqua Végéta avec son éternel sourire carnassier.

Et c'était vrai. Il était plus petit que Chichi, et savait très bien où se placer pour causer le moins de dégâts possible sur un corps blessé, tout comme il devait très bien savoir où appuyer pour provoquer le plus de douleur possible...

Il entreprit de le mettre dans la même tenue que lui : d'un geste, il attrapa à deux mains le Gi orange et le déchira proprement en deux, envoyant valser les morceaux sur le sol. Il s'attaqua au pantalon et aux bottes du terrien alors que celui-ci s'offusqua :

-Attends, mais je vais en avoir besoin... murmura-t-il déçu en voyant le hachis qu'en faisait le guerrier de l'espace.

-Il y a des machines pour réparer les vêtements, bien qu'il ne doive pas y avoir grand chose à faire pour "ça", répliqua Végéta en enlevant le dernier pan de tissu qui couvrait le corps de son futur amant, s'arrêtant un instant pour apprécier pleinement la vue avec un sourire satisfait. Il faut dire que même torse-nu sur terre, il avait plutôt essayé de le réduire en miettes que de le regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, mais maintenant il le trouvait tout à fait à son goût, et c'était réciproque s'il se fiait à l'érection pourpre et déjà bien vigoureuse, pour un convalescent, qu'il avait sous les yeux et qu'il avait provoquée lui-même. Tant mieux, il avait craint un moment devoir faire des efforts pour ça, mais...

Il avait les poings posés sur les hanches, et ses pensés s'échauffaient d'elles-même quand Kakarott fit un geste qu'il trouva atrocement mignon, et qui le débecta autant qu'il l'excita. Goku venait de lui saisir le poignet avec effort, se laissant ensuite retomber brusquement en arrière avec un soupir mais gardant serré sa main dans une poigne de fer.

-Tu n'enlèves jamais tes gants ? Questionna-t-il d'une façon innocente mais où la réprobation perçait.

Végéta lui tendit l'autre main et répondit amusé :

-Non, jamais. Il me faut toujours quelqu'un pour le faire à ma place.

Goku tira lentement sur le premier gant, en éprouvant la texture, puis ses doigts rugueux glissèrent sur la peau incroyablement soyeuse et douce des mains de Végéta. Il se dépêcha de lui retirer son autre gant, son excitation était monté d'un cran à la découverte de cette douceur qui se cachait sous le tissu. Elles étaient minuscules, et pourtant c'était ces même poings à la dureté ravageuse qui l'avaient mis à terre lors de leur premier combat. Elles étaient belles, pâles, la peau en était d'une tendresse rare chez un être humain. Goku les caressa encore quelques instants, en posa une sur sa joue pour mieux en profiter puis lui en rendit la jouissance. Le prince passa ses mains sur son cou, les fit glisser sur ses épaules, ses bras, remonta lentement à rebrousse-poils, provocant des frissons de plaisir et hérissant lesdits poils. Puis les mains descendirent plus bas, caressant le torse musclé en appuyant à peine pour ne donner que du plaisir, et lorsque la pulpe des doigts alla titiller les tétons déjà dressés de Goku, celui-ci gémit plus fort qu'auparavant, tandis qu'une pulsion pas assez vite réfrénée le faisait se cambrer légèrement. Végéta s'amusait énormément de ses réactions. Il n'aurait jamais cru le saïyen raté aussi réceptif, après tout il ignorait le mode de vie sur Terre, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de différence flagrante par rapport au sexe pratiqué universellement par les humanoïdes.

Il continua à explorer de ses mains le torse d'albâtre, descendant lentement toujours plus bas, se délectant de la situation et de l'air totalement perdu de son partenaire. Il gardait comme à son habitude une certaine contenance, il était lointain, et en même temps, tellement sexy et hautain... Goku n'en pouvait plus, il haleta plus fort quand il sentit les mains si douces sur son aine, et agrippa de son bras encore valide les cheveux de Végéta, le tira à lui dans une poigne implacable que Végéta n'aurait jamais soupçonnée vu son état. Le prince ne put que suivre le mouvement et se retrouva plaqué brusquement contre le corps moite et chaud de Goku qui laissa un cri de douleur rauque. Leurs deux sexe se frottèrent, s'excitèrent comme d'eux-mêmes à ce contact, et Goku ne lâcha Végéta que quand celui-ci eut reçu le baiser le plus brûlant qu'il ait jamais échangé de sa vie, le laissant pantelant, hagard et dérouté. Vexé de s'être laissé surprendre, il glissa son bras entre leurs deux corps et saisit le sexe érigé de Kakarott à la base. Il remonta d'une lenteur quasiment sadique sa main jusqu'au gland, en serrant de plus en plus fort. Il le sentait devenir encore plus dur sous ses doigts. Le grand saïyen avait renversé la tête en arrière, le corps tendu comme un arc et laissait échapper des sortes de chuintements sifflés qu'il essayait désespérément de retenir. Végéta ricana légèrement, puis soupira de plaisir à l'unisson des bruits indescriptibles de son amant d'un jour : il caressait lentement leurs deux sexes au niveau du gland, mêlant le liquide qui commençait déjà à s'en écouler, passant son pouce de l'un à l'autre, en cercles appuyés, descendant parfois plus bas, se faisant plaisir et faisant plaisir, il commençait à se laisser aller... Pour étouffer ses propres gémissements de plaisir qui pour le moment le gênaient, il se rabattit en même temps sur le torse de Goku : ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur l'un de ses mamelons, suçotant le téton, puis mordant, arrachant des cris à l'autre homme qui semblait ne plus savoir où il était. Tous ces différents touchers le rendait complètement fou et désorienté. Le poids de l'autre homme sur lui, son odeur de mâle en rut, étonnamment excitante, sa peau qui se frottait contre la sienne, humide, glissante, douce, les choses indescriptibles qu'il lui faisait, sa propre main qui tenait toujours une poignée de ses cheveux étrangement doux et semblables aux siens, comme s'il se prenait lui-même la tête pour ne pas éclater de bonheur... l'égarement de ses sens...

Soudain, tout cela s'arrêta. Végéta avait retiré sa bouche humide de ses tétons martyrisés qui pourtant en auraient réclamé plus, il avait délaissé leurs sexes et s'était redressé, le privant de sa chaleur, de son odeur... Goku était au comble du désespoir soudainement, et il ressentait une frustration de tous les diables. Il en devenait presque furieux mais n'avait aucun mot dans la bouche pour protester... Il tira de nouveau brutalement sur les cheveux de Végéta dans l'espoir que tout reprenne, mais se fit violemment frapper le bras et lâcha le tout. Il le regardait à présent d'un air mauvais que Végéta remarqua et qui le surprit. Quoi ? Cet enfoiré de l'espace l'avait sorti de sa cuve guérissante à peine hors de danger de mort pour le porter jusqu'ici, l'avait plus ou moins forcé à supporter des traitements, il devait l'avouer, on ne peut plus agréables et... c'était tout ? Il allait le laisser frustré, le ranger dans son bocal ? Il n'y connaissait rien à l'amour entre hommes, et les expressions de son vis-à-vis étaient indéchiffrables, il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi demander, il aurait juste voulu crier sa frustration, la montrer de façon physique, mais il était bloqué par son propre corps, comme souvent, incapable de bouger beaucoup sans se faire un mal de chien à cause de ces fichues fractures multiples à peine consolidées... Il baignait dans l'incompréhension et l'expectative la plus totale.

Mais Végéta avait un autre projet avant de le remettre dans son bocal, oh, ça oui ! Il fouilla dans les draps déjà froissés à la recherche du tube de pommade qu'il avait emporté tout à l'heure, et le brandit comme un trophée, s'autorisant un petit sourire libidineux d'anticipation qui en quelque sorte rassura et inquiéta Goku du même coup.

Cependant, ce petit temps mort permis à son cerveau de se réveiller sur un point qui lui paraissait important, à lui, et au lieu de déverser sa hargne ou de questionner Végéta sur ce qu'il voulait bien fabriquer avec ce tube de pommade, il demanda en toute naïveté :

-Tu peux vraiment coucher avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ?

Végéta en resta interloqué. Quelle question saugrenue dans un moment pareil ! Il en resta même la bouche ouverte une demi seconde avant de répliquer :

-Et toi ? Et de reposer sa main sur le sexe dressé de l'autre homme, lui arrachant immédiatement un soupir de plaisir. Non... ça ne te gêne pas on dirait, ricana-t-il en continuant un mouvement de va et vient sur son pénis.

-Mais... murmura Goku entre deux soupirs, tu me détestes, tu me hais même !...et ce n'est pas bien... Han ! Je crois... Je suis marié...

-Alors tu veux que j'arrête ? Demanda le prince sur un ton faussement conciliant, sûr de la réponse qu'il allait obtenir.

"Non !" Fut effectivement le mot qui fusa de la bouche de Goku sans qu'il puisse le retenir, et cela fit doucement rire Végéta.

-Mais ça ne te gêne pas de le faire avec un guerrier de troisième ordre ?

Cette fois, le petit saïyen tiqua et fixa Goku d'un air mauvais. Il avait arrêté ses mouvements sur son sexe mais le gardait en main fermement, ce qui fit gémir Goku de frustration, et même se soulever pour montrer son envie, mais il abandonna rapidement, décidément pas en état. Le terrien de coeur avait trouvé un point sensible, mais Végéta dépassa vite cela et répondit en souriant d'un air extrêmement pervers qui fit frissonner Goku :

-On fait avec ce qu'on a sous la main...

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il posa les yeux sur sa main qui tenait le sexe de Kakarott, resserra d'avantage sa poigne, et remonta vers le haut jusqu'à lâcher complètement son pénis, puis sourit de son petit air satisfait en voyant la désapprobation et la douleur du manque dans les yeux de l'autre homme. Alors que celui-ci allait formuler une autre question débile, il ordonna d'une voix très dure :

-Bon, maintenant tu vas te taire, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler, c'est clair ?

Goku n'osa même pas répondre "oui" et de toute façon, il n'en eut pas le temps. Sous ses yeux écarquillé, le prince vint posa sa bouche sur son membre dressé, et l'engloutit d'un coup sans aucun mal malgré sa taille conséquente. Le combattant ne put que se cambrer et crier de plaisir et un peu de la douleur qu'il se causait en bougeant. Cette bouche chaude et délicieusement humide autour de lui était la chose la plus excitante qu'il ait vécu jusqu'à présent. Chichi lui faisait de temps en temps ce genre de petite surprise, mais comparé à Végéta qui maniait l'objet de son attention avec expertise et lucidité, et bien... ce n'était même pas comparable ! Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le prince avait fait ça de nombreuses fois, sans forcément avoir le choix... Il sentait la langue de l'autre saïyen cajoler son pénis de haut en bas, s'attardant là où il le fallait, titiller son gland, et il aurait voulu que cet instant ne finisse jamais. D'ailleurs il ne respectait pas à la lettre l'ordre de Végéta, puisqu'il bredouillait son nom entre deux gémissements involontaires...

Mais Végéta stoppa très vite. Il avait voulu le faire taire, c'était tout, et c'était plutôt gagné. Il avait put aussi éprouver la taille et la largeur du membre de Kakarott. Imposant, à l'image du saïyen, mais pas énorme en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait déjà vu... En fait, ça lui convenait parfaitement ainsi et il était très satisfait... Si seulement ce crétin pouvait lui éviter encore quelques questions idiotes, ce serait aussi parfait que ce qu'on pouvait obtenir dans ces conditions...

Il posa son index devant ses lèvres en menaçant le saïyen d'un regard noir, sourcils froncés, puis dévissa le tube de pommade dont il ne s'était pas séparé de son autre main. Il en fit sortir une petite dose, frotta légèrement ses doigts entre eux. Goku le regardait attentivement, restant bien silencieux, se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait. Cette pommade était assez mystérieuse pour lui depuis le début. Végéta reposa le tube ouvert sur les draps et se mit à quatre pattes. Il rougit un peu : il était presque nez à nez avec Kakarott. Il rougit encore plus quand il commença à caresser son anus pour assouplir le muscle, puis quand il y entra un doigt une fois que cela passa. Il rougit tellement qu'il fit aussi rougir Goku jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Leurs souffles se mêlaient de nouveau, et quelque chose de gênant passait entre eux, c'était assez terrible et ça n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Ils ne surent pas très bien lequel des deux fit le premier pas, mais ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Non pas brutalement comme auparavant, mais doucement. Sans tendresse, mais sans violence ou animosité. Ils n'en étaient plus là. Goku profita de ce baiser qu'il dirigea dans sa majeure partie, il s'attarda aussi sur d'autres parties du visage de Végéta, lui mordillant légèrement le menton et la peau tendre du dessous. Le prince se laissait faire, essayant de noyer ses pensées dans le baiser tout en répétant des gestes qu'il connaissait mais qui remontaient à plus de temps qu'il ne pensait et qui le gênaient beaucoup plus qu'ils n'auraient dû...

Il fit cesser Kakarott d'un léger coup de ses dents aiguisées sur sa langue et l'entendit encore geindre de douleur. Cela ne le lassait pas... Il se recula, tâtonna à la recherche du tube de pommade et en ressortit une bonne dose, dont il frotta le membre érigé de Goku, passant bien partout et n'oubliant pas d'en mettre autant qu'il le fallait. C'est à ce moment là que le terrien comprit -enfin !- ce qui se passait.

Le prince s'installa sur ses hanches, et saisit les deux jambes de Goku sous les genoux, faisant plier et remonter ses derniers. Lorsqu'il eut un appui, il posa une main sur ceux-ci et lui-même à genoux au dessus du terrien, il se positionna au dessus de la hampe dressée et la guida vers l'orifice qu'il avait jugé suffisamment dilaté pour ce genre de choses. Pourtant il serra les dents de douleur et ce fut lentement, horriblement lentement pour Goku qu'il laissa son sexe s'enfoncer en lui, centimètre par centimètre. Le terrien grogna de frustration et de plaisir tout du long en sentant l'étroitesse de Végéta sur lui, mais il sut se tenir tranquille. Quand il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, le prince s'arrêta complètement et tenta de s'habituer à cette intrusion, de la faire sienne et de ne pas rejeter le principe même. C'était toujours inhabituel, il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait considérer ça comme normal un jour, mais il savait très bien le plaisir qu'on pouvait en tirer. Il respirait fortement, les yeux fermés, rien qu'à penser à ce plaisir qu'il allait recevoir, il en frémit d'avance et se trouva plus détendu. Le sexe de Kakarott pulsait en lui, il pouvait sentir son coeur palpiter à travers lui comme un oiseau pris au piège, sensation voluptueuse...

Végéta commença à se mouvoir lentement sur le terrien. Goku sentait l'anneau de muscle enserrer sa verge dans une étreinte brûlante de haut en bas. Il était émerveillé de tout ce qu'il ressentait et du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un prince des saïyens au bord de l'abandon, dans une position de vulnérabilité qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Un corps magnifique qui n'attendait qu'à être touché, un sexe turgescent fièrement dressé pour lui, à cause de lui. Il tendit sa main valide comme un enfant et vint la poser à la base de la gorge du prince. Celui-ci se raidit un très court instant, un réflexe pour éviter un étranglement et il s'arrêta brusquement. Le terrien sentit ce qui l'avait troublé et comme il ne pouvait pas parvenir à le rassurer avec des mots tellement il se sentait incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose que respirer, mots que de toute façon le saïyen aurait mal pris, il se contenta de caresser sa peau avec une douceur et une lenteur infinie. Ses doigts parcouraient les cicatrices entrevues plus tôt, s'attardant sur la peau plus douce de celle-ci, sur les tétons raidis et roses comme des petits bourgeons de fleurs qu'il pinça au passage. Végéta recommença à se mouvoir au même rythme que les caresses du terrien. Il profitait de la sensation d'être rempli, des caresses d'une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée et il se sentit perdre pied peu à peu, retenu seulement par une espèce de honte à aimer cette forme là. Faire l'amour et non pas du sexe. Impatiente, la main de Goku arriva plus vite vers le bas ventre du prince, et il empoigna sa verge d'abord délicatement, avec curiosité, puis comme ça n'était pas bien différent de ce qu'il avait lui-même entre les jambes, les gestes de plaisir lui vinrent automatiquement.

Goku se retenait fort de ne pas fermer les yeux : le prince des saïyens qui se mouvait sur lui était l'expression même de la luxure, du désir. Sa peau satinée luisait de sueur, il se laissait aller dans des mouvements de plus en plus amples, les yeux mi-clos et voilés de plaisir. De sa bouche s'échappaient des gémissements de plaisir de plus en plus rapprochés, et Goku ne se rendait pas compte que lui aussi gémissait d'une voix rauque. Ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus désordonnés : il sentit la main de Végéta se poser avec une poigne de fer sur la sienne et le guider dans des mouvements plus vifs, plus brefs et plus violents.

Végéta lui lâcha soudainement la main et rapprocha leurs deux corps en se penchant sur lui, ralentissant le rythme pour pouvoir profiter encore un peu. Goku saisit encore par réflexe sa tignasse brune humide de sueur et pourtant toujours hérissée et le plaqua violemment contre lui. Le mouvement de son sexe à l'intérieur de Végéta cessa brutalement et il quitta cette antre chaude et accueillante quelques secondes. Végéta gémit de frustration contre ses lèvres mais le terrien l'embrassa avec tant de vigueur qu'il accepta bien volontiers cette pose. Le prince ne se releva pas tout à fait, il continuait de mordiller les lèvres de Kakarott, leurs mains cherchant toutes deux à le faire revenir en lui. Pénétré à nouveau il mordit le terrien jusqu'au sang et se redressa à demi, les yeux grand ouverts rempli d'un feu qui semblait inextinguible. Il lui laboura le torse de ses ongles et peu habitué à des manières aussi brutales pendant l'amour, Goku ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, la douleur se mêlant d'une façon étrange au plaisir, pas désagréable mais déjà un peu trop présente du fait de ses blessures.

Végéta se pencha en arrière, cherchant à remettre en contact la verge de son amant avec le petit endroit au creux de lui. Dès qu'il le trouva, il se laissa enfin aller : déchainé, il chevauchait le terrien avec avidité, l'entrainant dans un tourbillon de plaisir intense et brutal. Il se masturbait lui-même, le visage crispé de plaisir. Son corps bougeait par automatisme, efficacement, pour les mener droit à l'orgasme. Le claquement humide de leurs peaux qui se rencontraient de la façon la plus intime qui soit résonnait par dessus leurs cris. Goku résista un moment puis plongea dans le jeu des sens, n'écoutant que ses sensations multiples, il hurlait son plaisir et n'avait que faire que ce soit Végéta qui le lui donnait.

* * *

><p>Végéta se réveilla comme d'un long sommeil après leur coït, alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes. Kakarott avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, son Ki avait énormément baissé, mais il le regardait avec un sourire débile et satisfait. Le petit saïyen se releva de lui avec un peu de lassitude (il y aurait bien dormi), et rassembla leurs vêtement en quelques secondes. Une minute plus tard Kakarott flottait de nouveau dans le caisson de soin et Végéta s'était passé à la douche désinfectante, voulant éviter une moquerie de Freezer qui, il le savait, avait l'odorat sensible.<p>

Le prince, qui n'avait jamais couché avec un être de son espèce avait voulu essayer au moins une fois, et vu les chances de survie qu'on avait en affrontant Freezer... Mieux valait tester tant qu'il l'avait sous la main. Ce n'était pas avec Nappa ou Raditz qu'il aurait pu obtenir quoique ce soit. Ça lui avait appris que les abrutis de caste inférieure, comme Kakarott, peuvent être très distrayants tout compte fait. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de le tuer dès qu'il en aurait fini avec Freezer si jamais le terrien survivait au combat.

Végéta n'avait pas peur de la douleur. Végéta n'avait pas même peur de la mort, il n'avait peur que de la défaite. C'est pour ça qu'aussi bas que l'ait rabaissé Freezer jusqu'ici il ne s'était jamais risqué à l'affronter sans penser avoir ses chances de le vaincre. Mais la donne avait changé : une fois qu'il aurait l'immortalité, peu importe combien de temps Freezer pourrait lui tenir tête, le torturer : son pouvoir augmenterait sans cesse et il finirait par avoir le dessus un jour. Alors il pourrait extérioriser toute sa haine, sa rancune.

Oui, Végéta allait lui faire payer cette humiliation. cette vie de servitude à s'aplatir devant ce lézard qui ne le considérait que comme un animal exotique, rare, amusant. Son animal. Son petit prince... Tous ses sentiments anciens et profonds gardés en lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance, cultivés par le traitement humiliant que Freezer lui avait fait subir et qu'il jugeait indigne de son rang.

Il se vengerait. Et il vengerait aussi les siens...Pas de tristesse, pas de mélancolie inutile. Le prince était égocentrique, et Freezer l'avait spolié de son héritage, de son royaume, en le détruisant. Il se fichait bien de la mort de son père, de la vie des millions de saïyens, il se fichait bien de ce génocide atroce, mais Freezer l'avait volé. Et depuis il ne s'appelait plus "prince" lui-même, défendait à quiconque de le faire et avait réussi avec les années à faire oublier ce fait. Pour lui il n'était plus prince puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à gouverner. Même de ça il s'en fichait, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait... Mais quand Freezer utilisait parfois son titre pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, son coeur grondait de colère, et sur Terre, lors de son combat contre Kakarott, il avait littéralement perdu les pédales, pleurant quelques gouttelettes perdues de son "sang royal", se focalisant à l'extrême sur leur différence de caste, se retranchant dans sa prétendue supériorité...

Végéta s'adossa à la cuve de soin où dormait tranquillement Kakarott. Ce terrien... peut-être qu'il ne le tuerait pas tout de suite s'il avait la bonne idée de s'en sortir... Ce fut sa dernière pensée, saugrenue, avant de s'endormir.

_Fin._

Review ?


End file.
